Rerellenos?
by valentinee12
Summary: Lo lamento esque xd se me comieron un poco las letras porque Bloc de notas es asi :c sadasd xd Bueno leean porfa c:   SxM un poco lemon ...  :


Nueva vida part.2

Maka POV:

Oh mi dios,, jesus, tragame tierra! todas las expresiones necesarias para que me lleven de este maldito mundo ahora mismo. Tal vez..  
>me afecto un poco que Soul me llamara ..Plana... pero que le puedo hacer? Llame a Tsubaki el d a antes pues ella es muy buena aconsejadora &amp; Me dijo que hab a una solucion : Rellenos...<p>

-FlashBack-  
>-Como voy a usar Rellenos!- le grite sonrojada por telefono a mi amiga pelinegra que se re a bajito.<br>-yayaya Maka-Chan, no te alteres solo lo decia, claro que si tu quieres...  
>-Es la unica salida?-<br>-Oh te pueden operar!.  
>- Ah no mujeres plasticas no Gracias,, creo que me quedare con la opci n numero 1.<br>-Ok Maka-Chan mucha Suerte Saahionara..!  
>-Sahioo Tsubaki-Chan &amp; Gracias!.<br>-Fin FlashBack-

Ok calma ( Como mierda quieres que me calme si Soul y Liz me vieron colocandome relleno en .. esas partes!:.. ademas me quede paralizada ahi mirandolos...con miedo...)  
>Reacion y corr al ba o para encerrarme, ponerle pestillo a la puerta, y sentarme en el suelo. Nos porque brotaron de mis ojos l grimas, creo que fue la furia .. o la verguenza... Claro a mis ocho a os estaba bien nisiquiera me preocupaba de eso... pero ahora tengo 17 &amp; Todo cambio me gustan los chicos... si ese estupido, idiota, pervertido, molestoso ... Soul si lo amo, con sus encantos idiotas me enamoro durante estos dos meses ... Golpeaban la puerta... ve a la luz del ba o borrosa,, gritaban mi nombre &amp; volv an a golpear la puerta... no quize abrir. Hasta que escuche:<p>

- Bueno esto T ! lo arreglas Soul...adem s fue tu culpa,,, dile a Maka que me llame cuando salga, Adios Baka.. Y se qued en silencio.

- Maka...

-Porfavor.. no te sientas as , solamente fue algo natural no tienes que sentirte m-  
>- !MAL PORQUE! SI TU ME HACES SENTIR AS ! ME HACES SENTIR QUE NO VALGO LA PENA! T ! ME HACES SER AS SOUL ES TU CULPA,, SI SUPIERAS que solo lo hago...por ti..-<br>-...-

Abri el pestillo & Soul entro calmado..

Soul POV:

S s s s s s ! YO TUBE LA CULPA soy un idiota... (Vaya & Ahora te das cuenta, despues de que esta todo mal? despues de herir a tu compa era, tu mejor amiga? tu enamorada?).  
>Hasta que Maka abrio el pestillo, y yo entre suavemente. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la tina, mas lejos de ella estaba una caja que decia "RELLENOS DE ALGOD N", luc a muy bella, con su pelo suelto &amp; desordenado sus Ojos Jade con un tono brilloso por culpa de las l grimas, recogida en el suelo y solo con su pijama que consistia de una blusa y un short corto color caf ,, ella..ella estaba llorando.<br>-Noo Maka Porfavor..  
>-Soul ya no se que hacer..-me dijo mientras se cubria la cara.<br>-Olle vamos, mirame- le dije con una sonrisa forzada, a lo que ella me miro con dificultad.- ya Makita~ no llores m s, porfavor no me gusta verte as ,,- le dije, quit ndole los flequillos de cabello que ca an sobre su cara, su piel adquiri un tono rojizo muy encantador-  
>Adem s ya nos retrasamos,, con los chicos..<br>- Soul no quiero ir... qu date conmigo?- a tal petici n no hize nada mas que enrojecer ya que mi compa era lo dijo en un tono de voz infantil y a la vez dulce & encantador. Re un poco le tom la cara y bese su frente con ternura..  
>-Eso es un S ?<br>-Esto es que nunca te voy a dejar Maka..  
>-Olle Soul...<br>-que?- mi compa era se acerco a mi o do & Susurro de manera exitante...  
>- Quiero .. que me lo hagas..sin..Contenerte..-despues de esto mordio mi Lobulo...que me E N C A N T O ?<br>Lo inesperado fue que ella me sonri , y poco a poco junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso, que al paso del tiempo se volvi apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra sin tregua, mientras ella jalaba despacio mi cabello & Yo la levantaba del suelo para ir a la habitaci n. La reecoste despacio y con cuidado sin dejar de besarla, sonre para mi mismo cuando note que estaba... muy mojada...  
>y solo estaba con su "lijero" pijama, lo cual se sali con facilidad, dejandome a la vista sus perfectos par de pechos. Lo que sonre y mi compa era se di cuenta, quito mi polera &amp; paso su lengua por mi cicatriz bien marcada...vaya "alguien" hab a despertado...<br>-Sucede algo?  
>-Si..esque por que quieres usar relleno Tontita~?- lo que sonre con picard a, y ella se sonrojo obligandome a besarla.<br>Me jalaba los jeans, los que terminaron perdidos "misteriosamente" en un lugar de la habitaci n, dejandome con mis apretados b xers, y ..gem .. ya que "intencionalmente" su intimidad se refreg contra mi miembro que ya estaba muuuy despierto & Con ganas de m s, su molesto short tambien termino perdido en la habitaci n, No queria penetrarla a n, no queria disfrutar ese momento.  
>Bese sus pechos delicadamente...y despues la penetr .. sent como mi compa era enterraba sus u as en mi espalda desnuda y gritaba de dolor lo que calle con un beso fugaz..creo que el dolor se fue yendo poco a poco ya que mi compa era quej a varias veces pero de placer...ah esto aumente las embustidas y ella comenzo a mover sus caderas en direcci n opuesta a las m as MIERDA MAKA!<br>PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN EXITANTE! JODEEER!  
>-Ahh! Souull M s! Porfavorr Ahh! JODER! MIERDAA!<br>- Maaakaaa! No pa-a-reees porfavoor! JODER Maaka me vuelves locooo! Ahh! ahh!..  
>-Ahh!...S-s-Soul JODER NO PARES CARAJOO! ME ENCANTAAA AHH MIERDAAA - MAKAAA!<br>-SOUULLLL!  
>&amp; llegamos al Cielo... ca en su cuerpo desnudo y la bese en los labios y sali delicadamente de su interior cayendo rendido a su lado ella se gir y se acurruco en mi pecho. Alcanz con un pie la sab na y me susurro..:<br>- Te Amo Soul.  
>- Te Amo Maka.<br>Y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Maka POV:

Ohu eh dejado de ser virgen, pero con la persona adecuada... Me sente en mi cama tapada con las sabanas, eran como las 12:00 am. Soul seguia dormido, prendi el televisor, & me quede mirando un poco hasta que senti una mano por mi pierna,, lo que me asusto!  
>-Ahh! Souul! ME ASUSTASTE!- le dije abrazandolo con ganas, y apoyando mi cabeza en su torso desnudo, lo que el me correspondi enseguida..<br>-Jajasjkas traquila yo estoy contigo nadie te puede tocar solo .. yo.  
>- Sii demaciado tarde Se or Evans..etto Soul porque no vas a hacer el desayuno tengo mucha hambre Si?- le dije dandole un beso en los labios.<br>- Ahh Maka es una holgazana, bueno solo por que te amo, lo har - Dijo, se paro de la cama y se coloco boxer, pero antes me miro y se tir arriba mi ,,  
>-Que te parece si con UNA condici n- me susurro con picardia..vaya creo que ya se lo que es..<br>- Ahh eres un pervertido,,... pero tendre que ceder- le dije sonriendo y volviendolo a besar,, rayos .. desde cuando soy yo la pervertida?

Si es un Pervertido total, pero as me enamor , es un idiota, es MI idiota, bueno para nada, bueno para hacerme sonreir, hermoso, & M o...  
>Fin<p>


End file.
